Verdades a Medias
by Blankaoru
Summary: Parece ser que Kenshin piensa que es un estorbo para que Kaoru-dono consiga un buen esposo... dividido en tres actos, espero que kes guste. KENkAORU FOERVER


¡Hola...! Tercer fic y voy a por el cuarto... ese sí será más largo y espero que me apoyen. Este fic es de k/K y me ha gustado mucho como ha quedado. Les agradecería que me dejaran sus comentarios. Este fic es corto, aunque dividido en tres actos.  
  
Declaración: Rurouni Kenshin y todos sus personajes pertenecen A Nobuhiro Watsuki sensei y a los tipos que compraron los derechos y destrozaron la historia en el Seisohen (a quienes jamás perdonaré por el final. La historia estaba buena, pero...) pero sea como sea, hago esto sólo por diversión y sin fines de lucro...(Dios, que largo)  
  
"Verdades a medias"  
  
Acto 1  
  
Meiji 11  
  
Kaoru se esmeraba en asear el dojo que heredara de su padre al morir éste en la guerra de Seinan. De cuando en cuando alzaba la vista para dar un vistazo fugaz al hombre que le ayudaba, y que tan amablemente se comportaba con ella diariamente. A veces Kaoru amanecía de mal humor y le gritaba y sin embargo él jamás daba muestras de molestarse con ella.  
  
Kaoru sonrió y siguió limpiando el piso.  
  
Kenshin, cansado del trabajo que acababa de terminar, se detiene un momento. Se pasa una mano por la frente húmeda de sudor, y alcanza a ver una sonrisa de Kaoru. Ahhh, que refrescante le resultaba esa sonrisa. Después de lo de Enishi temió no verla nunca más, y entonces comprendió lo mucho que la necesitaba, saberla suya así como él quería ser de ella, aunque su corazón lo era ya por completo. Sería tonto el negarse también que la deseaba, sin embargo, con el fin de estar siempre a su lado, no le importaría renunciar a ese placer en el caso de que ella finalmente le quisiera como su amigo y protector. Y es que le preocupaba la edad de Kaoru y el pensar que al madurar un poco, quisiera ella a otro tipo de hombre como compañero. A un hombre bueno que le pudiera brindar un futuro, libre de tormentosos recuerdos del pasado, que durante las noches despertara a su lado para estrecharla en sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien y no que la necesitaba para alejar sus temores y remordimientos. Hacía poco se le había ocurrido una idea que daba vueltas en la cabeza... quizá ya era tiempo de marchar...  
  
Una tenue sombra opacó sus ojos, que cerró como si de esa manera pudiera borrar esos tristes pensamientos. Sin embargo, la joven, atenta, captó lo que sucedía. Kaoru sabía que Kenshin era muy reservado y que quizá jamás le diría la verdad de lo que realmente pasaba por su mente en aquel momento. De todas maneras, se aventuró.  
  
-¿pasa algo, Kenshin?-  
  
Kenshin la observó un momento, sorprendido. Extrañamente no se había dado cuenta de que ella, furtivamente, le miraba.  
  
-Nada, señorita Kaoru. Por favor, no se preocupe.  
  
A decir verdad, Kaoru sabia por experiencia que cada vez que Kenshin le decía eso, era por que algo le ocultaba. Usualmente eran cosas graves y entonces pretendía alejarla de él. Esta posibilidad le aterró. ¿Acaso un nuevo problema les amenazaba?  
  
Kaoru, cansada, se levantó de su sitio, guardó las cosas de limpieza en el lugar asignado para ellas y siguió a Kenshin, que había salido a refrescarse. En ese momento extrañó a Sanosuke, que al menos era capaz de traducirle lo que Kenshin sentía cuando ella no entendía sus acciones. Megumi, por su parte, se había trasladado a Aizú hacía poco y aunque la odiaba cuando se burlaba de ella, la respetaba y la veía como la hermana mayor que siempre quiso tener. Era dura, a veces, pero le decía la verdad, le gustara o no. Kaoru suspiró. Ni siquiera Yahiko se encontraba en ese momento con ellos; había ido a ganar algo de dinero al Akabeko y trabajaba por las tardes después de la escuela y la lección de kendo del día. Yahiko... sabía de los apuros económicos que pasaba y se había decidido a ayudarla.  
  
Kenshin recogió la ropa seca, y llevó cada cosa a su respectivo cuarto, pues pronto llovería. Luego preparó té y se sentó a beberlo en el pórtico, junto a Kaoru, en silencio, mientras contemplaban el atardecer. Finalizaba el mes de Noviembre y hacia frío.  
  
-¿Ahora me dirás qué te sucede, Kenshin?-  
  
Kenshin solo observó a Kaoru que comenzaba a impacientarse y que decidió contar hasta diez. Como no hablaba, Kaoru volvió a la carga.  
  
-Kenshin, quiero que sepas que confío plenamente en ti. Creo que siempre he sido muy transparente en decirte muchas de las cosas que siento o que pienso. Sé que eres algo reservado, pero por favor, si te sucede algo, si puedo ayudarte, aunque sea como escucha, no dudes en acercarte. Jamás te rehuiré, Kenshin, y si puedo apoyarte, lo haré, sin importar lo que sea.  
  
-Señorita Kaoru, le agradezco su amabilidad conmigo. No sólo me ha abierto las puertas de su casa, también las de su corazón y eso es muy importante para mí... - Kenshin contemplaba el jardín-... sin embargo, me siento algo inquieto y temo que al permanecer aquí, solo la perjudique-.  
  
Kaoru se quedó sin habla y observaba a Kenshin beber su té, sin dedicarle una sola mirada.  
  
Ella no entendía que quería decir... si era por lo del Hitokiri, ella sabía que eso era ya una etapa superada en la vida de Kenshin. Entonces.. ¿qué quería decir?  
  
-Es usted una mujer demasiado joven y atractiva... - Kenshin se ruborizó tenuemente- que merece rehacer su vida. El dojo cuenta con un buen estudiante como es Yahiko y dos nuevos pupilos. Hay algunos jóvenes que desean conocerla y no se acercan porque mi presencia aquí les intimida, pero son buenos y trabajadores. Por otra parte soy una carga, pues no puedo aportar con nada a la casa y aunque me esmero en trabajar mucho y esforzarme, siento que no es suficiente. Creo que será más fácil para ustedes si no estoy aquí...  
  
-¡No puedes decir eso, Kenshin... - Kaoru, alterada, no daba crédito a sus oídos-... no puedes marcharte! ¡Menos en invierno!  
  
-Estoy acostumbrado a los rigores del clima, por favor, no se preocupe.  
  
-Entonces te irás pronto.  
  
-Creo que es lo mejor, señorita Kaoru.  
  
-No, no, no!, No puede ser lo mejor... - Kaoru intentaba contener las lágrimas. En ese momento la lluvia comenzaba a caer. Kaoru estaba de pie frente a Kenshin, a la intemperie y no le importaba mojarse, ni el frío físico que pudiera sentir, pues se sentía como aquel día 14 de Mayo que jamás olvidaría. No podía dejarlo ir esta vez, no ahora que ya nada se interponía entre ellos... ¿qué diablos le pasaba a Kenshin?  
  
-Kaoru, entre a la casa, se va a resfriar.  
  
Al diablo con ese tipo. Iba a dejarla, qué le importaba a él si ella se resfriaba o no, si se iba a marchar. Kaoru intentaba pensar en algo para retenerlo, pero...  
  
-Entra tú, Kenshin, y prepara tus cosas, porque tienes razón y es mejor que te vayas. Tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida y tú no contribuyes en nada a ello. Pero algo quiero que entiendas. Una vez que salgas no volverás a este lugar. No quiero volver a verte.  
  
Kaoru de espaldas a Kenshin no vio las lágrimas que incontrolables brotaron de sus ojos violeta amenazando con desbordarse por sus mejillas pálidas. La joven caminó por el jardín y dirigiéndose a la puerta, declaró- Volveré en media hora. Espero que estés listo entonces. Si tienes tanta prisa por marcharte, es mejor ahora. Yahiko volverá por la noche y le explicaré lo sucedido.  
  
-Kaoru...  
  
-Crees que no me he dado cuenta, Kenshin? Quizá debí observarte mejor, ya querías irte cuando sucedió lo de Shishio, sin duda, esas palabras que dijiste que "volvías a casa" eran sólo palabras. En fin... -suspiró- ...ya no importa.- Kaoru se marchó, dejando a Kenshin solo y atónito.  
  
Eso era lo que él quería, ¿no? Que ella rehiciera su vida con gente buena. Yahiko la cuidaría y Megumi estaría al tanto de ella. Estaba bien, pero así y todo, se sentía infeliz y no lo podía evitar. Se secó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y se sorprendió de llorar, hacía mucho que no lloraba. Solo al recordar, quizá, ciertos episodios de su vida, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no lloraba por algo tan actual.  
  
Recogió rápido sus cosas, no eran muchas. Observó su habitación, de vieja bodega a ser un lugar ordenado y limpio. Kaoru le había regalado hacia poco algunos dibujos a tinta que había comprado para él. Entonces él no había tenido nada que darle y sonrió tímidamente, mientras los colgaba en la pared y ella le hablaba de los motivos de los dibujos. Luego, la joven tomó sus manos entre las suyas, las había besado y se había escabullido a su habitación, sorprendida y avergonzada de su propia reacción.  
  
Si, si, quería que rehiciera su vida, pero con él, ¡maldita sea! Debió haberle dicho lo que sentía y enfrentar sus temores y no decirle esa tontería de querer marcharse del dojo. De qué le valía ahora hacerse el fuerte, si por esa tontería iba a perderla... pero ya era demasiado tarde y tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias.  
  
Acto 2  
  
"Quédate junto a mí"  
  
-¿Ya estás listo?  
  
Kaoru empapadísima, observaba a Kenshin con su morral listo. Observó los dibujos a tinta que aún colgaban de la pared y dijo:  
  
-Llévate eso también, puedes necesitarlo. Y el futón. No quiero verlo más aquí.  
  
Kenshin pasó saliva. Kaoru, mojada y todo se veía hermosísima. Y tenía una extraña y poderosa determinación en la mirada. Debía intentarlo y decírselo, al menos.  
  
-Señorita Kaoru, comprenda, es por su bien...  
  
-¿por mi bien, dices?, lo siento, pero no puedo entenderte. Yo ahora estoy bien. Sabes que te quiero, te lo he dicho y demostrado de muchos modos, y soy feliz viviendo contigo.  
  
-Sí, es cierto- Kenshin recordaba las veces en que Kaoru le atendía o corría a su habitación a calmarle las pesadillas nocturnas. Hubo una ocasión en que al despertar, la encontró durmiendo cerca de él. Recordó que en aquella ocasión él la acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó y ella en un suspiro siguió durmiendo, debido al agotamiento que le provocó la noche en vela. Entonces él la llevó a su cuarto y la acomodó en su futón, permitiéndose, al menos, el cálido contacto de su cuerpo y algunas vistas de su piel blanca que la bata entreabierta dejaba ver.  
  
-Kaoru, conozco sus sentimientos hacia mí, pero es usted tan joven y yo... en cambio... quizá está usted sólo deslumbrada por el hecho de que he intentado protegerla, y temo que esto y el no tener experiencia le cierre los ojos a posibilidades mejores que yo.  
  
-Vámonos de una vez, Kenshin, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión.- decía Kaoru con una extraña luz en los ojos. Entonces tomó las cosas de Kenshin y las sacó de su habitación. El joven pelirrojo la seguía tristemente, enojado consigo mismo.  
  
Un momento. Kaoru se ha detenido. Kenshin presta atención a su alrededor. No están en la calle, sino... ¡en la habitación de Kaoru!  
  
Kaoru extiende el futón de Kenshin cerca del suyo y luego coloca las tintas en la pared. Ante un Kenshin incapaz de moverse por la sorpresa, ella guarda la ropa de él junto a la suya. Luego se sienta de rodillas frente a él.  
  
-Kenshin, me he esmerado en llevarme bien contigo, en demostrarte que lo que siento por ti no es una pasión juvenil como le llamas. Intenté decírtelo cuando partiste a Kyoto, pero sabía que eso no solo no te detendría, sino que sería una carga más para ti, por eso decidí esperarte. Sé que has pasado por cosas muy duras y eso reafirma mi opción de querer estar contigo por todo el tiempo que dure mi vida.  
  
"Kenshin, no me importa si no puedes traer dinero, porque en definitiva, tú haces funcionar este lugar. Sé que no soy una mujer buena para los deberes del hogar; creo que eso no me convierte en una buena esposa, pero al menos puedo aportar con el sustento de la casa, y si me lo permites, en sustentar tu vida con mi cariño. Por favor, quédate conmigo, permíteme dormir cerca de ti, y si despiertas en la noche, déjame abrazarte y decirte que todo está bien. Por favor, Kenshin-.  
  
Kenshin se arrodilló junto a la joven que mantenía la vista baja, ocultando las lágrimas de emoción. Ella estaba arriesgando el todo por el todo: o lo retenía o lo perdía para siempre.  
  
Acto 3  
  
La decisión del rurouni  
  
Kenshin se arrodilló junto a la joven que mantenía la vista baja, ocultando las lágrimas de emoción. Ella estaba arriesgando el todo por el todo: o lo retenía o lo perdía para siempre.  
  
-Señorita Kaoru, jamás fue mi intención alejarme de usted. Lo que dije fue para... - costaba pronunciar esas palabras-... ocultar mi temor de que usted decidiera que yo no era bueno para usted. Mis crímenes cometidos no me dejarán en paz, y creo que a la persona que me ame tampoco. Kaoru, debe estar usted muy segura de lo que me está pidiendo, porque el camino no será fácil... - Kenshin tomó suavemente la barbilla de Kaoru, y la hizo mirarlo- ... la amo desde el día en que me dijo que no le importaba mi pasado. Pensé que sería un enamoramiento corto. Durante mis años de rurouni conocí a muchas mujeres y el amor se iba el día en que yo partía de nuevo a otro lugar, pues ningún sentimiento era capaz de atarme a un lugar por mucho tiempo. Comencé a sospechar que esto que me sucedía era nuevo cuando después de lo de Aoshi yo buscaba el modo de hacerme indispensable en esta casa y quedarme a pesar de que no había amenaza aparente. La despedida en mayo fue dolorosa. Pensé "es bueno retomar mi camino", pero al verla deseé jamás haber prometido ayudar en ese asunto y quedarme con usted. Durante el combate con Shishio, su recuerdo apareció ante mí, dándome fuerzas para seguir. Y cuando pensé que Enishi la había matado, supe lo que era el infierno. Pero..., siempre temí enamorarme de usted, porque en mi vida, la gente que he amado ha desaparecido. Por favor, discúlpeme por provocar malos entendidos debido a que me cuesta hablar sobre las cosas que siento.  
  
Kaoru miraba a Kenshin de frente y sonreía. Palpó con su mano derecha la cicatriz de Kenshin, acariciándole la mejilla izquierda. Sabía que le era difícil hablar. Se levantó un poco, colocó ambas manos en los hombros del joven y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Luego, controlando sus impulsos, retomó su posición frente a él.  
  
-Kenshin, siempre piensas demasiado en los demás y sé que no me lo dijiste por no querer preocuparme, pero no siempre podrás alejarme de los problemas como si yo viviera en una burbuja de cristal. Yo... al menos permíteme demostrarte abiertamente que puedes confiar en mí, contar conmigo, apoyar tu vida. Déjame encontrar la manera de hacerte feliz. Sé que en el futuro tendremos problemas y habrá días en los que finalmente te enfadarás conmigo y tendremos días malos, pero también sé que si al menos no intento retenerte junto a mí, me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida, porque me perderé al mejor hombre que hay sobre el Japón.  
  
Kaoru se abalanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo que finalmente la abrazó, emocionado y feliz de que aquella joven a quién él siempre quería cuidar, demostrara con su determinación tener un espíritu más fuerte que el suyo propio y un amor hacia él que le conmovía profundamente, porque era puro y con sus palabras demostraba que verdadero. Kenshin sintió en su pecho la humedad de la ropa de la joven morena, y aunque no quería separase de aquel cuerpo suave y delgado...  
  
-Kaoru, si continúa con esa ropa mojada se enfermará, y no deseo que la mujer que amo se enferme. Además, si es que usted me perdona y me acepta por esposo... - Kenshin se detuvo al pronunciar sin darse cuenta la proposición y la joven lo miraba más sorprendida aún. Kenshin guardó silencio un momento, incómodo y expectante. ¿no se suponía que eso venía mucho después? Primero debía cortejarla adecuadamente, luego pedirle matrimonio...  
  
Sin embargo, Kaoru, alegremente respondió que sí a ambas propuestas. Mientras Kenshin se colocaba de espaldas a ella, la joven se ponía la bata y se soltaba el cabello para secarlo. Kenshin observaba las sombras que se proyectaban en la pared y se sobresaltó al escuchar un ¡atchis! de Kaoru. Al darse la vuelta, ella terminaba de vestirse.  
  
Kenshin preparó algo caliente para su prometida, mientras ella le comentaba que al salir se había dirigido al Akabeko a hablar con Yahiko sobre lo que pasaba y tenía pensado hacer. Yahiko había prometido llegar e irse pronto a su habitación para no molestarlos si es que aún no acababan de hablar. Pero ahora el muchacho se encontraba con ellos, feliz por ambos y comiendo pasteles.  
  
-Te lo dije, bruja, si lo hubieras hecho antes, ya estarían casados. Este Kenshin es algo lento y le cuesta entender indirectas.  
  
Con la taza rota sobre la cabeza, Yahiko siguió comiendo su pastel. Estaba feliz.  
  
.--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
-Bien, Kaoru, ahora acuéstese.  
  
Kaoru se acomodó en su futón y Kenshin la arropó como si fuera un objeto delicado y de incalculable valor. Le acarició el rostro y le besó suavemente los labios. La joven se sobresaltó un poco ante el contacto y Kenshin recordó que no tenía experiencia. Entonces la siguió besando, guiándola con ternura con sus labios hasta que ella abrió la boca para él. Cuando Kenshin la soltó, Kaoru estaba sonrojada y le brillaban los ojos azules. Lo miró pidiéndole más, pero el joven pelirrojo decidió controlarse ante la invitación.  
  
-Esto será todo por hoy, Kaoru. Quiero esperar a que sea usted mi esposa, entonces no solo con mis palabras le demostraré lo que siento por usted.  
  
Kaoru se durmió, feliz, su mano sobre la de su futuro esposo, que dormía en un futón muy cercano al suyo. Esta sería la primera de innumerables noches juntos, pero una de las pocas en las que no durmieron abrazados.  
  
Fin.  
  
¿Les gustó? ¿Quedó decente?... Olvidé mencionar que la trama se sitúa días después que Sano se ha ido a China escapando de la policía y Megumi ha retornado a Aizú, es decir, luego de concluido el Jinchuu. Es que me ha gustado mucho más el manga de Rurouni Kenshin (que estoy juntando poco a poco) que la serie, por lo que en general baso en el manga mis fics, hasta ahora.  
  
Déjenme algún mensajito para saber si les gustó. Prometo contestarlos.  
  
Anda por ahí una compatriota mía, la señorita Vanny que está escribiendo "Machos, la historia de los hermanos Mercader". Si algún día lees esto, te diré que tu historia me resulta muy graciosa y realmente atinaste con la adaptación de los personajes, (Aunque no me imagino a Sohjiro de casanova, pero a Aoshi sí como Adan. Kenshin... bueno, no quiero revelar lo que es Kenshin para no adelantar nada de la historia, además no sé si lo cambiarás en ese aspecto, pero me gusta, finalmente. Shishio como el papá ¡JA JA JA! Ese viejo realmente es muy malo, un vaca y merece de todo.) Te felicito por tu ingenio. Bueno, me despido.  
  
Nos vemos en la Próxima Blankaoru. 


End file.
